Soulmates (From my old Account Skyangel1984)
by Skyangel1984 New
Summary: WARNING: RE-POST, NEW ACCOUNT, OLD STORY Title changed! I have rewritten the chapters. Please read from the start! AU: What if Logan and Max meet a century and a half ago and fall in love? Now in 2019 they meet again but remember their lives from before. ML
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer****: I do not own Dark Angel. I just borrow James Cameron's characters and play with them!

A/N: As you can see I have rewritten the chapters, because after a while I ran out of ideas. I've added several things. So please read the Story from the beginning. If you like the story feel free to leave a Review or a PM. :D.

****Restless Nights****

The young girl jumped abruptly from her sleep. She looked panicky and hectically through the moonlit master-bedroom to make sure she was alone. She still had that uneasy feeling that someone was watching her, but no one was there. Sweat ran down her temples and her chest rose and fell in quick shallow breaths.

She had this horrible nightmare again. The nightmare she'd had ever since she was a little girl. It scared her make her sick.

~ These dreams always began so beautiful! ~ She thought sadly. It was that particular dream again, the one she had so often dreamed and yet dreamed again. The dream where she was with him and those beautiful blue eyes of his, the she longed for, all of her life.

Maxine Guevara beat the blanket aside, and sat down on the edge of her bed an tried to claim down.

She put her head in her hands and took deep breaths. Her heart was beating like a wild drum against her chest and her blood rushed in her ears. This fucking dream always leave her breathless and scared, like she was once again in this fucking woods. She shook her Head. One looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table told her that it was 3:50 am.

How the hell was she supposed to go back to sleep now?

~ Damn ~ She closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed. It was senseless to even think of sleep now. Max lay there and thought, about the Beautiful part of the dream, the part where she could see him, be with him and where she could be happy- at least for a few hours.

****~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Dream ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *****

It was another one of those rare sunny day in Seattle. There were not one dark cloud on the Sky. They sat together in the garden. While she was reading a book, Her Husband sat across from her and wrote something in his notebook. ~ Probably one of his poems again ~ The woman thought and smiled beautifully at him. She watched him for a moment. His light brown hair was a little to long and fall into his forehead. She could not remember how many times she had asked him to have his haircut but she had to admit that, she liked his hair like this it made him look younger and more carefree. He wore wire-rimmed glasses that framed his beautiful eyes, and made him look intelligent and very attractive at the same time. Oh god, she could look at him all day long. Her eyes fell on the stubble on his cheek, he hadn't shave in days again, she could not say she mind. She remembered how that stubble felt when he kissed her skin. She must have made a noise, because his hand was suddenly on her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him and realized, that he watched her amused.

His look told her that he knew exactly what she had thought. "Sorry, couldn't help it." she said apologetic. He didn't say anything, just nodded and smiled as he guided her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Would you believe me, if I said, I don't mind!" He asked after a while. She gave him a dazzling smile, leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, "Don't I do that every time, sweetheart?"

As an answer he kissed her again, this time more passionate.

****~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ End of Dream~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

~Then all hell broke loose and the beautiful Dream turned into a nightmare.~ Max thought as a Tear rolled down her cheek, Max sat upright in her bed and stared at the wall in front of her. She did not wonder for the first time, if he was out there in the world somewhere. If he couldn't sleep, either. And if he was just as alone, as she was?

Very unlikely! If he was actually out there somewhere, than he was probably married to a beautiful woman and had one or two children. Men like him did not remain alone for long.

And what about Max? Now she lay alone in her bed, brooding over her present life. After her parents had died at an car accident last summer, Max was alone in the world. An orphan, of course she had family, but most of them lived on the east coast. Sometimes she felt so lonely, that was the fate of a only children. Maybe that was why Max had returned to Seattle, because she was so lonely. Max secretly hoped to find a new home here in this city she had considered her home so long ago. But this City had chanced so much, but sometimes she found places in this new Seattle that was so unfamiliar to her, that reminded her of Memory's of this life she shouldn't know about. Like when she was sitting on the campus of the University of Washington under a tree and reading a book on her tablet. On times like that she closed her eyes and imagined himself sitting under a tree in the garden of the Wenden House, and for just a Moment, she thought that she was Liliana again and that Lucas was just around the next corner, and ready to join his wife. But that was all complete nonsense, she was no longer Liliana Wenden but Max guevara and this was not 1865 but 2019. ~154 years ago-a lifetime ago~. Max thought

There was no point in sleeping anymore, so she got up and went to her bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the shower and undressed herself, than stepped und the spray of the warm water.

As she stood under the water her mind went back to Lucas. She missed him terribly. The warmth that surrounded her, every time he had taken her in his arms. His smile, that he had given her and his deep gentle voice when he told her that everything would be fine and that he loved her more than everything in the world.

"Lucas..." she whispered „...where are you?"

Max broke down in the shower and cried. She cried for the both them and for what they had lost and she was scared. She was scared, that the little evil voice at the back of her head, the one that sounded so much like, Sophie telling her over and over again, that she was alone on this world. That she wouldn't get the chance to see look in Lucas blue eyes again or hear him whisper in her ears at night, just how much he loved her. And somehow Max, knew that there was chance,that this little evil voice was right.

****Meanwhile, in an other part of Seattle****

The penthouse was dark and quiet, except for moaning and whispering that seemed to come out of the bedroom. There was only one person laying in the bed and rolled over from one to another side of the bed. Trapped in a terrible nightmare, sweat was running down his forehead. All of a sudden the man woke up and looked around the dark room. For a Moment he didn't know where he was. He looked around the room again, searching for someone. Where was she? Where was Liliana? They had just been sitting together in the garden behind the house? Liliana had just kissed him. He could still feel and taste her lips on his. He touched his lips. Yes, she was just there with him. And now here he sat alone in his bed. Dripping with sweat and confuse. The realization, hit him hard. It was all a dream, just a fucking dream again. She was never there in the first place.

Logan Cale, looked at his alarm clock. It was 4:00 in the morning. He took the alarm clock, ripped it from the bedside table and threw it against the wall. "Fuck!" Logan yelled. ~It was just a damned dream again.~

How could this all been a fucking dream? It was all to real to be just a dream! He could still feel her Hand in his, taste her lips, smell her scent in the room. How was this possible? It was unfair that fate showed her to him in his dreams. Was that all he ever got, the way it always would be, that he could be with Liliana but only in his dreams, but never in real life? There wasn't a time, when she was not on his mind. Logan had tried to move on with his life, without her by his side. Logan dated many woman in the past and tried to have relationships, but it never worked out, the girls he went out with couldn't compare with her in any way.

As he was laying there his mind went back to the dream.

****~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~Dream~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

Oh dear God, she was his everything. So beautiful and stunning he hadn't enough words to tell her how much he really loved her. She had that incredible smile and he swear that she only smiled for him the way she did and for him only. When he first saw her it was like he found the missing part of himself. Lucas had to make her his forever, so no one else would ever take her away from him.

After they had kissed, Liliana stood up to check on the plants in the greenhouse. That didn't bother Lucas, he knew very well that he could not stop his wife, when she had made up her mind.

He sipped on his coffee before he began to write again. The kiss had inspired him to write a new poem. He had just written down the first words when he heard a loud heart-piercing scream. Liliana's scream! Lucas jumped up and ran as fast as his legs was caring him, over to the direction of the greenhouse to make sure, that everything was fine with his wife. Lucas hoped that Liliana had just cut her finger or something. Maybe it was a joke, god he hoped that she was just playing him one of her jokes. She knew that he hated them, but that didn't stop her to do them anyway, that was just her way to gave him a heart attack.

Lucas yanked the door to the greenhouse open and stepped into it and looked around. "Liliana?" He called. No answer.

"Liliana, come out that's not funny!" Where was she? He just wanted to check the back of the room, as he saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. He suspected that it was Liliana and was about to turn to her, when he got a hard blow on the head and the world around him went black.

****~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~End of the Dream~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

~Damn!~ Logan thought. Logan was not really a morning person, but it was senseless to even think about getting some sleep, now. He could not sleep, anyway. Liliana dominated all of his thoughts.

There were this one thing he couldn't understand, why had Liliana screamed? And who had knocked Lucas out. That never happened in real life, he was sure about that, but something was wrong with the picture. He was missing out something really important here.

If he could not sleep anymore he just as well could get up and get prepare for his new job at the University of Washington. God knows, why Logan had agreed to do this job, in the first place. He was going to teach literature, until John Miller, the dean, had found a replacement for Mr. Hopkins. He wasn't into teaching, because, Logan knew very well, that collage-kids could be hard to handle, hell, he had be one of them in the past.

At this early hour he desperately needed Coffee was getting ready as he went to the master bathroom to take a quick shower and begin his day.

Thirty minutes later, Logan stepped out of his shower, took a towel and put it around the hips he went into his bedroom to get dressed before he got himself a breakfast.

He was about to step out of the room, as a thought crossed his mind. For months now, Logan had the feeling that Liliana was closer to him, than ever before. He knew it somehow that she was close, he just had to find her, but where should he start, that was the question.

"I don't give up on you, my love," he said into the room, "I will find you, Liliana. I promise and when I do, you will never leave me again.

Every night when Logan went to bed, he prayed to whoever was up there, that he would see her in his dream, just so he could be with her, kiss her or simply watch her gardening.

Yes, of course the dreams were good ,at least for a while, but it wasn't enough anymore. Logan needed her here with him in person.

Logan had the feeling,that she was somewhere out there, waiting for him to find her. And he promised he wouldn't stop searching for his love and bring her back home to him and into his arms and his bed, where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: **** I do not own Dark Angel. I just borrow James Cameron's characters and play with them!

****Family Buseniss****

It was a lovely April day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the flowers all over the country began to bloom. It was one of those days where people strolled through the parks of the city or sit under trees to read a good book. Yes, most of them just enjoyed the first sunny day of the year. It seemed as if, the good weather, -that very unusual for Seattle, Washington. The People of Seattle were all in a good mood.

Everybody had a good reason to be in a good mood, everyone, but Lucas Wenden jr.

Not even the good Weather could cheer him up. Grieved he stood before his window and observed the final preparations for the party that his father would give tonight. A party that would probably change his life forever. Lucas would meet the girl, that he had to marry. Emilia Delouise. An arranged marriage his father has provided for him.

Lucas was from a respected and very wealthy family arranged marriages were nothing unusual in the circles in which he has grown up. These marriages had nothing to do with love, far form that, it was all about the societal positions of the families. Lucas had seen the girl only once or twice at a garden party and that just from a distance, he wasn't very pleased with what he saw. She just didn't have that special something he was searching for. Lucas was sure, that Emilia was a wonderful girl, but she wasn't the one, he pictured himself getting marry to.

So, Lucas was from a socially prominent family of wealth and good standing people. who thought only about themselves, their money and all their possessions, in addition he was very handsome, charming, courteous and very intelligent. Every unmarried girl would have loved to be Lucas bride, but Lucas wasn't ready, just not yet! Not until he just found the one. Off Cause, she had to be beautiful but the woman he would marry also had to be intelligent a even match to him, he doesn't want a air head at his Side.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't noticed, his father entered his room and watched him in silence. After a while, his father cleared his throat to get Lucas attention.

Lucas turned around and saw his father sitting in the arm-chair near the fireplace, watching him.

"Father, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Lucas said. He was embarrassed that his father had seen him in such a vulnerable moment, although his father had told him again and again that a Wenden was not allowed to show any weakness.

"I've noticed" Mr Wenden said amused. He had never seen his son like this. It was like he was his mind were million miles away. Mr. Wenden had to find out what was going on with Lucas.

"Do you want to tell me whats going on, son?" Mr Wenden said in a more gentle voice.

Lucas hesitated before he answered his father "It's nothing, father, don't worry." Mr. Wenden didn't want to push his son any further. He knew how stubborn, Lucas could be, Mr Wenden had no doubt, that his son got that from his Mother.

"I wanted to talk to you about the party and about the girl you are going to meet tonight!" Mr Wenden, waited patiently until Lucas answered him, but he didn't. "Lucas let's talk openly, I want to know what you think about the idea of a engagement with Marcus Delouise daughter!?" Lucas ran a nervous hand through his hair, but didn't answer right away.

"Lucas, what is your decision?"

"Father, Emilia is a nice girl, but I really ... I can't marry her. This marriage wouldn't work out." He took a deep breath, and sat across from his Father. Mr Wenden raised an eyebrow and smiled at his son. He had never mentioned the name of the girl that Lucas should meet tonight. Mr Wenden wondered why Lucas thought that he would marry Emilia. ~Maybe he do not know that Delouise, have another daughter?~

Well, if Lucas thought he had to marry Emilia, than he would let him think that, until he meet, the girl he had chosen for Lucas.

"And why can't you marry the girl?" Mr Wenden, asked calmly.

"Father," Lucas took a deep breath and looked into the fire. "It's not because she isn't lovely, she is, but I'm searching for someone special." Lucas looked back at his father, to find out how he had recorded the confession, Lucas had expected that his father would be angry, but what he saw in the face of his father surprised him. He saw understanding.

"Why didn't you just tell me that before, Junior?" Mr. Wenden asked again. This time, however, in a more serious tone "Do you really think you can't talk to me like you used to talk to your mother? God rest her soul!?"

"What was I supposed to say. You have made the decision for me, Father!"

"But not before I've heard your opinion on this and not before you got the chance to meet the girl and get to know her." Mr Wenden shock his head.

"You know, Lucas the marriage between your mother and me, was also a arranged marriage, your grandfather had chosen her for me. And believe me, I was never more grateful for anything else in my Life. I fell in Love with her on the first sign, she took my breath away. Your Mother was a single red rose in a garden full of daisies. Annabelle, was my Soulmate. Now tell me why I should deny you the chance to find your own Red Rose." ~But you do!~ Lucas thought bitterly.

Mr Wenden stood up and walked over to Lucas, who went silence and laid a hand on his shoulder "I am just asking you to take a look at the girl, that's all. If she is not the one you are searching for, just tell me and it will be fine and We'll forget about it." ~Silly boy, you and me are more alike than you think.~

Mr Wenden turned around and was about to leave the room, but stopped before he opened the door "I loved your mother every day of our marriage and I vowed her at our wedding Day , that I would love her till the day I die, and I meant every word." And with that he left the room closing the door behind him and leave a total amazed Lucas behind him. ~What had just happened?~ Lucas thought again. His Father had never talked to him the way he just did.

Lucas had considering all morning how he should explain to his strict father, that he couldn't marry Emilia and now his father came into his room and poured his heart out. He encouraged Lucas even in his plans. "Unbelievable!" Was all Lucas could say. Maybe Fortuna favored him and he would find the one that was intended for him by fate.

April 1859, DeLouise estate 04:10 p.m.

She did not understand why she had to go, to this ball, but her father and especially her older sister, Emilia who was called "Emmi had insisted, so she had no choice. Wherever her "mother" absolutely did not agree, because she thought that Lilly was too young for such a big party.

Liliana Delouise, just turned 16 years old and was never before been invited to a party or even a ball, so why now! She just couldn't understand it. Her sister had tried to explain it to her. She was no longer a child but a young woman and as such she had to show up at parties and balls, from now on, to find the right husband. Liliana found such parties boring and spent her time with a good novel or walks through the park.

Moreover, Liliana had often noticed how her sister and her well-heeled friends always talked about the same old things;

It was all about gossip. Her sister and her friends did not bother to complain about the last party they went to. It was terrible. And now Liliana should also be part of this world from now on, that was something Liliana didn't like very much. What if the friends of her sister started to gossip about her Sister or worst about herself. What would she do? Liliana's thoughts were interrupted when her sister put her hand on her shoulder to grab her attention; "Lily, everything's alright with you, you're a little pale." Liliana smiled at her sister to calm her worries. "Yeah all right I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"You do not have to, we're there, too." Emilia stroked her younger sister's cheek to cheer her up a bit. "I'll go to my room, will you be alright?" Emilia asked with a barely perceptible movement of the head towards her mother.

"Of course she will be alright, Emilia, she is no longer a small child but a young lady course she is on her own right, Emilia, she is no longer a small child but a young lady." Mrs. Delouise said a little annoyed. "I wanted to talk to Liliana alone, anyway." Emilia looked at her little sister with compassion but left the room. As soon as Emilia left the room, the atmosphere in the room changed abruptly. It was almost icy.

"So how did you get your father to take you to the ball today, huh."

Sophie got up and then crossed the room to where Liliana sat. Liliana knew exactly what would happen now. No matter what she would say, Sophie would not believe her. "I did not do anything, I was as surprised as you when Daddy told me to go to the ball, too."

"Really?" Sophie looked suspicious, "so you have no idea?"

"NO!" Said Liliana in a firm voice.

"Look at you, but you are quite rebellious," Sophie smiled but Liliana knew it was just a fake smile. Sophie suddenly grabbed Liliana's arm, "Now listen to me, you spoiled brat, I've been working to hard to get Emilia introduce to Lucas Wenden for a very long time, and you are not going to ruin this for her or me, and if you do, I swear, I'll do everything in my Power to sent away, far away, do you understand me?

Liliana tried to release her arm from Sophie's grip. She had a scared look on her face and tears began to swell in her pretty brown eyes, "I don't know what are you talking about? Ruin what?"

Sophie let go of her arm and glared at Liliana. "That does not concern you, stay away from Lucas Wends, or you regret it!" With that Sophie turned on her heels and was gone and Liliana let the tears fall down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Absolute chaos. That was the word that crossed Liliana Delouise's mind as she looked around her otherwise clean room. Wherever Liliana looked, there were boxes of expensive clothes, shoes and other expensive items everywhere. Liliana wanted to take a look inside one of the boxes, but did not dare, for fear she might break something or that her mother might just come into the room at that moment. Her mother, she was a different story. For two weeks, Sophie Delouise had done everything possible to prepare for tonight. Liliana remembered that it had all started two weeks ago when Mr. Lucas Wenden, a business partner of her father, came to visit him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Two weeks ago ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The day had started like any other. Liliana had gotten up with the help of one of the maids and had gone down to have her breakfast. After that, she had planned to read one of her favorite books, if the weather was fine, she thought, she wanted to go under the Old Oak in the garden and read a bit. Today was Thursday and for once Liliana had one day off. She had just started reading Jane Eyre. The story of the young governess had fascinated Liliana from the beginning. She was curious how the story would develop.

With that thought and a happy smile, the young girl entered the dining room. Emilia, her older sister was already sitting at the table, taking a sip from her cup when she heard someone entering the room looking up to see who it was. When Emilia realized that it was her younger sister, she relaxed. "Good morning, Lily, did you sleep well?" Liliana crossed the room and kissed her sister on the cheek before she sat down. "Yes, I slept well. And you ?!" As an answer, her sister just nodded. For a long time, the two said nothing and ate their breakfast. "Where are mother and father?" After a while Liliana asked. Emilia just shrugged: "Father is in his office and mother is, I think in her room."She rolled her brown eyes. Liliana understood immediately. Her mother always needed a bit longer in the morning.

"What are you plant for today?" Emilia asked to change the subject. "Nothing special, reading, gardening, I could not do much in the last few days, I'm a little worried about my the roses." Emilia smiled lovingly at Liliana. The younger girl was just, too cute sometimes.

"Why does that not surprise me? You and your roses Lily, but do not let mother hear that, she does not like you working in the garden, you know that." At that both girls giggled.

On the way to her favorite reading place, she had briefly stopped at the roses to make sure that they survived the cold of the last few days. Liliana bent down over one of the red roses to smell there fragrance, when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked in the direction to see what or who it was, there at the window of her fathers study was standing a Man, she had never seen before. He was tall, had broad shoulders and he stood there and watched her with interest. There was something about this men, Liliana thought. She could see his incredible authority and strength, but he also had a gentle expression on his face and Liliana wondered why. The man watched Liliana's every move, and to be honest it worried her a little. She had noticed that the man was still handsome despite his age. He wore an expensive tailored suit and Liliana could see that his Hair had started to turn grey on sides His face had a few wrinkles here and there, which was far from unusual. But what impressed Liliana most were his warm piercing blue-green eyes. A Color she had never seen before. As he saw her looking back at him, the man smiled at her and bowed and she in return made a slight kink and smiled back. For heaven's sake she hoped that her mother has not observed the whole scene, because if she did, Liliana was in for big trouble, because she didn't respected the etiquette.

The man said something to someone behind him, probably to her father, without letting her out of his sight and still smiled at her warmly

A few moments later her father came up behind his friend and waved at her, as he agreed to something the man had said to him, pointing at her. Liliana was sure that her Father was letting his friend know who she was.

The friend of her father patted his fathers shoulder. The stranger took one last look over his shoulder at Liliana out of the window and was gone.

After her father and the stranger had disappeared in the study, Liliana had no longer dared to sit down under the oak to read her book, as she had originally planned to, instead she had gone back to her room. She had gone back to read Jane Eyre as she had wanted to. She was reading the site where Mrs. Reed sent Jane to Lowood, as the door to her room jumped up and her father came in with a big grin on his face, followed by her mother, who insistently tried to stop her husband from something.

****~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Present ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

She could still remember the shocked expression of her mother,s face as her father had explain to her, that Mr. Wenden had invited Liliana to the Springball, and most importantly was that Mr. Wenden had insisted that Liliana had to be on the ball, come what may, most to her mothers dislike.

Liliana had to giggle at the memory „What amuses you so much, Liliana?" The strict tone in her mother's voice brought her back to reality. „Nothing, mother" she lied. Liliana could see that her mother did not believe a word her daughter was saying, but she keeped quied.

„Come, we have to hurry, if we want you to be ready on time. You want to look pretty for your debut, don't you Child?"

"Which gown would you like to wear this evening?" Mrs. Delouise asked.

Liliana was about to grab a red dress that lying on the couch when her sister Emilia entered the room with a beautiful silver strapless dress in her hands. „Lilly, father gave this dress to me and said that you should wear it tonight."

With a frown on her face Mrs. Delouise looked at the dress and than at Emilia. It was clear, that she didn't want her daughter to wear such an beautiful and expensive dress.~That fool, is spoiling this brat way to much.~ „Oh no, that's not the right dress for her, my dear, Liliana is to young for it. Here Liliana try this one, this is perfect for your age." With a evil glance in her eyes she holding up a pink dress.

"God no, mother", Emilia nearly screamed at her mother. „the dress is horrible, that pink does not suit Lily! Besides, Father said Lily had to wear this one, I think that this one is perfect, but what we are going to do with your hair is another question, Lily? Maybe we should pin your hair up with my diamond hair clip? Mother what do you think?"Emilia said holding Liliana's hair up. Of crause, Emilia knew what her Mother was doing, the woman wanted to ruin the evening for her sister, but not if Emilia could do something about it. She would not allowed her mother to destroy the poor child with her behavior.

Mrs. Delouise just nodded with a frown on her face and said after a moment: "Of course, dear. Now, when you will excuse me I have to get ready myself." Her mother left the room leaving Emilia alone with her sister. After her mother was gone Emilia turned to her sister, „Don't mind her, Lilly she is still not happy, about you coming with us tonight." Emilia took her sisters hand and led her to the dressing table to start the make up and her hair. After a while Emilia said, „I'm curious how Lucas will react when he sees you for the first time. „I'm sure he is going to have only eyes for you. Poor guy."

"Who is Lukas?" Liliana didn't know what her sister meant with that.

"Lukas Wenden jr, dear. Didn't I tell you about him before?" As Liliana shock her head no, Emilia laughed. „Lucas is the only son of Mr Wenden. The man is not only very rich, he is also highly intelligent and one of the most handsome men I've ever seen." "Why, don't you marry him then?" Liliana asked. She couldn't understand why Emilia was telling her this

„Me and Lucas, no dear. Lucas is a very nice young man, but I dont think I want to marry him. Rumors say he is looking someone special. Well the man is a truely romantic.

There was something about what Emilia said, that made Liliana wonder who this Lucas was. Liliana had just tuned 16 last month, but she was not stupid or naive. She knew exactly what her sister was talking about. Liliana knew that Emilia was trying to tell her that this Lucas was searching for his true love and for some reason her Sister thought, that Liliana was the someone. His love for eternity. She had read many time about this kind of love in books. But why on earth was Emilia believing that she was this special one- she was not special, no not even a bit. This Conversation made Liliana uneasy. So she change the subject. „Don't you coming with us tonight, Emmy?"

„Of course I am Lilly, what makes you think I don't?" Emilia wondered.

„Well, you standing here helping me get ready, instead of getting ready yourself, that's why I thought you wouldn't come with us."

Emilia smiled warmly that the young girl. It was obvious that Liliana was very nervous about tonight. „Don't worry about me, dear, I'll get ready on time.

One hour later, Liliana was all dressed up. Her dark hair was flooding over her shoulders in long curls, down her back. Emilia knew that her sister would look beautiful, of cause, but now that her little sister was standing before her, the little Liliana was not only beautiful, no she was breathtaking. „Oh my!" Was all Emilia could get out of her mouth.

„Do you think that.. that I... I mean, do I look good? Liliana stuttered.

„If you look good? Of course, you do!"

After that Emilia went to her own room to get ready

½ Hours later there was a knock on the front door of the estate. The coach had arrived to bring all of them to the house of her father's friend, Mr Wenden.

The house was bigger than the one they lived in. It was a beautiful Victorian house with a beautiful garden. Liliana had never seen a garden like this, this was not just a Garden it was more like a private Park. Liliana wondered how it would be to sit in this garden to read a book or pictured it with a lot of roses.

When they entered the house, Mr. Wenden and the other guests had been informed, that Mr. Delouise and his family had arrived. Mr Wenden, only hoped that that Marcus held true to his word brought his daughter Liliana with him. When Marc

us and his wife entered the room, none of the other guests seemed to notice them. Mr Wenden nodded in welcome them and waited for this special girl. Liliana was differed from all of the girls who where here tonight, no one of them was comparable to this girl. When he went to Marcus Delouise two weeks ago, it was just to discuss business with him. After a while he had come to the window to look out, he had already noticed the beautiful rose bushes on his arrival and he remembered that he had wondered who was responsible for this sea of roses and then there was this beautiful girl, She had touched the rose petals softly, as if she were afraid they would break. As she bent down and smelled the roses, she had such a happy expression on her face that he he had to smile himself. Something about her behavior led him to suspect that this girl had created this garden and then she had noticed him and for a moment, he feared she would run away. That he scared her, but she just smiled at him. She had big brown soulful eyes that reached something inside him. Mr. Wenden had noticed him bowing down a little and came to stand by his side. "What are you looking at, my friend!" The other man asked, when he saw his daughter, his eyes went sad and happy at the same time. "Ah, Liliana!" "Who is she to you, Marcus?" Mr. Wenden asked. "My youngest daughter, my friend. Isn't she a beauty?" That she was, a true beauty. She looked a lot like her mother, Mr. Wenden thought. He was sure that it sometimes was hard for Delouise to see her.

Mr. Wenden's thoughts were interrupted when Liliana entered the room. Unlike her parents, the other guests noticed the beautiful creature and murmur and whisper was heard as everyone asked who she was. Liliana did not seem to notice all the attention and stopped close to her sister. He stepped in a corner of the room and took a closer look closely at the young girl, who stood beside her mother. She truly was a beauty and again remembered him of her birth mother, Adriana. He heard many good things about her. One thing was that Liliana was very intelligent, rumor was that she could speak five different languages, which was impressive for a girl her age.

Without letting Liliana out of sight, he turned to one of the passing staff and whispered in: "Go upstairs and make sure that my son comes to the ball!" The younger man bowed slightly, "Yes, sir!" and disappeared immediately. The girl nodded at something her step-mother said to her. Whatever this awful woman had told Liliana, the poor girl had a frightened look in her eyes. It pissed him off and made him want to protect her. Although he had not heard it, he could well imagine what this woman had said to the poor girl. Sophie had been aware of why he had invited the young girl to this ball and she did not like it. He had heard that she was trying to introduce her daughter to his son, hoping that would eventually result in a marriage. But not if he could prevent it. If everything went as he imagined, it was not Emilia who would become the next Mrs. Wenden but her younger sister, Liliana.

Mr. Wenden turned towards the newly arrived guests and approached Delouise. "Marcus, how nice that you could come." He shook hands with the other man, next to Marcus Delouise, stood his snooty wife, who was looking at him expectantly, apparently waiting to be greeted by him, too! This terrible woman, he thought. He still could not understand why Delouise had ever married her. Sophie was always wary of her own advantage. Her's and her own daughter's advantage. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it, I am glad you are here. Sophie, you look fantastic as ever." Mr. Wenden lied, with a fake smile on his handsome Face. He took her hand an kissed it than he turned to Liliana an smiled gently at the girl, "And who is this young Lady?" Liliana's eyes widened as she realized who was standing in front of her stand. The man she had seen in her father's study, however, immediately recovered and smiled shyly at him as he also took her hand to kiss it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shocked look on Sophie's face, ~served her right~, Mr. Wenden thought. "Well, Lucas, that our younger daughter, Liliana" Her father said proudly and took the girl's hand.

"Very pleased to meet you, young Lady" He bow a little down and kissed Liliana's hand. The poor girl was feeling uncomfortable, thats for sure, but she didn't show it to anyone.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir." Liliana answered a little unsure, almost shy.

Mr Wenden knew that this girl was special, but he didn't know that she was so lovely. ~Lucas will be very happy to meet you my dear. If this girl isn't the one he is searching for, I don't know who is. Oh my god, she looks so much like Adriana.~ He again thought. "Marcus, you didn't lie when you said she was a good girl bur you didn't told me how lovely she is. Adriana would have been very proud of her." At the mention of Liliana's birth mother Sophie Delouise was getting angry. It was clear that the woman didn't like to hear that.

__~Very good!~__

"Will you excuse me? I have talk to a partner of mine, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not." Marcus said a little uneasy.

walked away to meet up with another guest. He reached his destination and began to talk to him, when he saw that his Son came down the stairs. It was obvious that Lucas, did not want to be here and would rather spend the evening in his room reading a book or writing one of his own, but he had come down anyway. Without greeting any of the other guests, Lucas came straight to his father and almost reached when the younger man suddenly saw himself struck by a lightning. Mr. Wenden smiled satisfied, his son had noticed Liliana and had responded as hoped. He turned in her direction just looking at the beautiful girl. As Lucas Wenden jr. had gone down to the ball, he had not had too high expectations. It was once again one of those events where all the rich Seattle's met to talk. It would be boring, he knew that too well. Lucas did not care. All these people could only talk about their wealth, business and politics, boring stuff. But what worried him were these wealthy women trying to pair him with one of their daughters. So Lucas did not have high expectations but he had not expected to see someone so beautiful. Lucas had heard a melodious laugh and wanted to see who it was and then saw her. The most beautiful face he had ever seen. Dark curly hair, full lips and dark soul-full eyes. She took his breath away. She was standing beside Emilia Delouise. Lucas made a mental note to ask her later about this Angel, when he made his way over to the both of them.

Mr. Wenden was pleased with the reaction of his son, so he didn't say a word when Lucas made his way over to her.

~Well, well, let's see what happens next~, his father thought.

Liliana was so absorbed in the conversation with her sister, that she had not noticed that a handsome man had stepped closer to them.

"Good evening ladies." The young man said without letting Liliana out of his eyes.

"Oh Lucas, so nice to see you again, how have you been?" So this was Lucas Wenden jr, the man Emilia talked about. She wasn't laying when she told Liliana that he was handsome, but most importantly was that he had the most amazing eyes, Liliana had ever seen, they were ocean blue eyes.

Emilia had to laugh, it was obvious that Lucas would not answer her question, he was to busy staring at her little sister, that she was sure, that he didn't even heard her. She decided to make a little fun out of it, "Oh thank you Lucas I am fine." The only answer she got was a slight nod. She took pity on the guy and said, "Lucas, may I introduce you to my younger sister Liliana Delouise, Liliana this is Lucas Wenden jr." Lukas smiled sweetly at her, but his eyes were still fixed on Liliana. Emilia shock her head. She knew that something like this would happen.

"Lucas?" Emilia said sweetly to him to bring him back to earth. "Uh...oh!" Finally, Lucas looked at Emilia and than back to, Liliana who on the other hand, was having trouble breathing. Her sister, told her that Lucas Wenden, was handsome, but dear Lord, this guy was not just handsome he was breath taking, and he looked at her like she was the only person in this ballroom, never in her life had someone looked at her the way he did.

As Lucas took her hand in his Liliana could feel her how her heart began to race.

Like his father, Lucas took her hand and bowed down and kissed it softly. ""Enchanté, Mademoiselle." He smiled and said softly to the Angel before him.

"Le plaisirest pour moi, Monsieur" Liliana whispered in perfect french, but she knew he heard her because his smile was getting even more beautiful.

The two of them didn't notice that Emilia had slipped away, and was watching the couple from a corner of the room, as was his father with a smile on his own face.


End file.
